


Unrequited Love

by Oon_Jia_Wen



Series: Okikagu Week 2018 [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, OkiKagu - Freeform, Originally Posted on Tumblr, was for okikagu week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oon_Jia_Wen/pseuds/Oon_Jia_Wen
Summary: A tale of two idiots and the unrequited love on one's side.___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________I'm horrible at summaries. *screams*This was originally posted on tumblr, way back in 2018 (I know, very long ago) for Day 2 of the Okikagu Week that year, but I decided to bring them over here. It can still be found on my tumblr account @oonjiawen if you prefer. It has been rewritten here but no back in tumblr because I'm lazy. So I would recommend reading the one here instead of the tumblr version. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Series: Okikagu Week 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730941
Kudos: 16





	Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer**

This is merely a work of fanfiction and all characters in the below work belong to and were created by Hideaki Sorachi and I do not have any sort of ownership over them. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Unrequited love - a love not understood as such by that of the beloved. It is also when the beloved is unaware of such feelings.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unrequited love is more known by its cruder name, one-sided love. He used to think of the concept as silly and stupid; but now that he was experiencing it himself, he wondered why he had mocked it in the past.

He used to mock her as being a brash and rude swine, and yet now he found it difficult to call her such. It became difficult to speak to her without stumbling over his words. He’d feel the urge to praise her, to spout poetry of her beauty, an act absolutely unlike him, in no way was he a person to do so and yet there he was, and he would feel the horror sink in.

But then to the irony, he’s shown and hinted quite a few times of his feelings to her, something he wasn't known to do. He’d apologised to her; hell, he had never apologised to any other women than his sister, and it shows that the China girl holds a place in his heart among the little women in his life. He’d known her inside and out more than anyone else; he was the first to know she was feigning an illness, not even Glasses had managed to do so. He’d even proposed to her, for God’s sake, as much as it was threatening to throw her behind bars, it still meant something, after all, he wouldn't say anything he didn't mean.

. . .

He would be lounging on that familiar old bench during patrol when she'd come skipping into the park with her humongous dog. He was fairly certain that the dog was far from normal as he watched her as she ran with the dog, her vermilion bangs flying with the wind, how her eyes shined with joy in the sunlight. A smile formed across her lips, laughter escaping her small mouth, her face the definition of beauty (cringy was not a word he would describe himself and here the irony was).

He enjoyed the view of her, he liked how peaceful it could be sometimes when they weren't fighting (that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the brawls.) He winced internally, when she sees him, knowing full-well that her smile would wither away and he would become the object of her wrath; not that he really minded, it meant he would become the object of her attention then.

True to his words, she dropped her smile, exchanged it with a damning scowl as he’d predicted. She glared at him as she walked over, plopping onto the space next to him on the bench roughly, bench quaking slightly, her dog trotting over towards her before sitting on the ground beside her, its tail waving on the ground lazily.  
“Oi! Move over Sadist. You’re taking up too much space. Sadaharu needs to sit too, aru!”

He ignored her, pulling his eye mask over his eyes and blocking out her voice as usual, he knew it would irk her, and irk her it did. All was silent for a while until he felt her kick him off the bench, him falling onto the cement ground hardly. Ripping off his eye mask, he glared at her.

“What on earth did you do that for you pig! Assaulting a fellow policeman is crime.” She smirked suddenly, her eyes rather mocking as she placed her foot onto him.

“Oh? What’s this? The mighty Chihuahua is finally on his knees before me!”

He hissed and swiped his hands at her feet, knocking her down before pinning her down. She growled before pulling him up and punching his gut and turned into a full-blown brawl soon enough. They exchanged kicks and punches, pummelling each other; yes, he definitely enjoyed it. The park had became deserted soon, the surrounding people leaving the place to avoid being caught in the midst of their brawl. They both stood a few metres apart, both panting harshly from their brawl. Bruises and cuts littered them both, hers healing already, skin soon pale porcelain, no sight of the wounds that once were.

His focus veered to her lips, the red trail of blood catching his gaze as it trickled from the grinning mouth of hers. His stiffened, main priority on that drop of blood. His feet moved, himself unconscious of his actions, stopping in front of her. His head tilted slightly, eyes following movement. She started to speak, her words about to come out when his hand moved to her lips. His thumb brushed away the blood, pressing onto her lips for a moment before bringing his thumb to his own lips and licking it. He savoured it, the metallic taste not unfamiliar.

Silence reigned the area, both of them not speaking, lost in the moment until he came first to his senses, realising what he just did, her soon after. She reacted first while he was at a loss for words and actions, pushing him away instantly before taking off in the direction of the Yorozuya, her dog following suit, barking after its master.

He cursed, beat himself up for the momentary loss of control he so prided himself for having. It would be awkward between the two of them now; but perhaps, it was a blessing in disguise, and she would get a hint so large even he could not cover. Either one step forward, or two steps back.

They met again a few days later, with him hoping that he would receive an answer, no matter rejection nor reciprocation. Ironically, she made no sign of such, ironically behaving as if she nothing had happened, asking him not to do something like that again, thinking as if his actions were not out of ordinary. Perhaps he would have to wait a little longer before she could figure it out, or for him to reveal everything to her and everyone.

He sighed, not one step forward, nor two steps back.

End.


End file.
